The Black and the Green
by KCDayz
Summary: Just a story on Riley and Chase on how they need to work together on getting out of a situation they are in. Power Rangers Dino Charge
1. The beginning

_Trying something different on my account. Getting away from the whole, YouTubers, Henry Danger, and whatever else I had here. So I am going to do a Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge. Now I dont see the difference between the teo seasons. Nick needs to fet their crap together and stop making second seasons of Pawer Rangers have the super in it.. Anyway enough of my babbling. Enjoy the story._

 _In the base_

"Kendall. If we find the energem everything would be okay.. Right?" Tyler asked.. "Not exactly. You remember when we tried to find the silver energem. It wasn't easy." Kendall explained. "Right." Tyler said... Then Riley, Chase, and the other rangers came in. "Hey guys." They said.. "What goes on Shelby?" Asked Tyler. "Oh nothing much.. Just figuring out our new stuff." She said.

A few minutes later they all went out except for Riley and Chase.. Kendall kept them back for a reason.. "Riley, Chase, I want you two to work together in finding the missing energem. We saw string readings in the back forest on the edge of town." Kendall explained. "Got it." Riley said.. "Let's go mate. We'll call if we get anything." Chase said and then left..

About 20 minutes later they arrived in the back forest.. "Wow this place is creepy." Riley said.. "You got that right mate." Chase replied.. "Lets see if we can find that energem." They then began to run around the forest looking for the gem.. "For something so priceless its really hard to find." Chase said.. "No kidding.." Riley replied... Then their energems started to shine.. "Uhh.. Chase?" Riley hesitated.. "What's up mate?" Chase said coming over. "Is your energem glowing too?" He said pulling out his energem. Chase pulled his out.. "Weird." Chase said.. Riley then heard a crack in the distance.. "I don't think we are alone..." Riley said with concern. "Agreed mate." Chase said as they both walked forward towards the noise.. But behind them Fury appeared.. "Well, well, well, two rangers.. Two energems." Fury roared.. The two black and gren rangers turned around quickly. "You're not getting our energems Fury!" Chase said. "You think you can win.." Fury said.. Riley turned around. "We're surrounded.. Six of them.. Two of us.. The odds are not on our side.." Riley told Chase as Chase also turned around. "This.. This is bad. Call for backup." Char whispered to Riley.. "Not a chance." Fury roared then blasting out lightning at the two rangers. They went flying.. "Ow.." Riley said getting up.. He pulled out his dino communicator and tried calling the base. He couldn't get connection. "I can't connect." Riley yelled over.. He saw Chase fighting the puzzler guy and Riley ran in to help when Fury went behind him.. "I got your back!" Riley yelled as he blocked Fury's sword from hitting Chase.. "Thanks mate." Chase said as he continued to fight the puzzle guy..

Meanwhile Riley was fighting Fury.. "Your energems will be mine!" Fury roared.. "Not if we have anything to say about it." He then slashed Fury with his sword. "You annoying pest!" He roared as Riley was getting back up. Fury sent bolts of lightning out at him and Riley hit a boulder and couldn't move.. "Agh.. Chase!" He said getting up... "Riley!" He yelled running over to protect him. As Fury swung his sword Chase came in and shot it out of his hands with his dino blaster. "You okay mate?" "Yeah.. Thanks Chase." Riley said getting up. "We need to get out of here." Riley said.. "We can't defeat six if them just the two of us." "Agreed.. But how are we getting out of here? When we are surrounded?" Chase asked..

 _Meanwhile in the base_

"Good morrow Mrs. Morgan." Ivan came in saying. "Good morrow to you too Ivan." Kendall replied. "Where might sir Chase and sir Riley be?" Ivan asked. "They are in the back forest looking for the energem. But they should've been back by now.." Kendall replied. "They might be in trouble." Ivan said. "Ivan you are correct. I sense a disturbance within their location" Keeper chimed in.. "Shall I grab the others?" Ivan asked. "Call them to the back forest.. Hopefully they are too hurt." Kendall said getting things ready as Ivan ran up to the dino cafe to grab the other rangers.

 _Meanwhile Chase and Riley were on the edge of aong fall.._

"Uhh.. Chase?" Riley said as Chase took a step back he slipped. "Got you." Riley said as he grabbed Chases arm helpung him back to his feet. "Thanks again mate.. Behind you!" Chase said as he put a hand on Riley shoulder getting him to duck down. "Nice one hot shot." Riley said.. "Give us your energems and no one gets hurt." The cage guy said..

 _(I can't remember the names of these guys.. And yes I know that they have been defeated before I nust thought it would be fun to bring them back. If you remember the names of them let me know because I'm an idiot sometimes)_

.. "Enough babbling! Grab the energems for master Heckyl!" The guy with tentacles yelled.. Riley and Chase were trying to keep their feet on the ground. "Give it up we aren't giving you anything!" Chase yelled at them.. "You rangers are always a thorn in my side." Fury yelled as he threw lightning at the two rangers and they went falling down the hill.. When they hit the bottom they were out..


	2. The escape

_I might add a recovery chapter._

At the bottom of the hill Riley got up onto his knees... "Ow.." He looked at his arm.. "That's not good.. Chase!" He yelled getting onto his feet and walking over to him.. "Chase!" He yelled again.. And Chase groaned.. Getting up he asks Riley, "You okay mate? That was quite a fall." "I'm just a little hurt.. But we should get back to the base.." Riley replied helping him up. Not knowing their weapons were they started to treck along the river path and to the road.. "That's a deep gash in your arm Riley.." Chase said trying to make conversation.. "Yeah.. I guess on our way down the hill I ended up scraping it on a rock or something. So I don't know how bad it is.. Cause you know I'm a swordsman myself" Chase cut him off. "Don't worry mate. You're worrying a little much.. Plus we both are a little hurt cause we both hurt our arms mate.." "Yeah.. I suppose.." Riley said as they were both about 10 steps ahead of eachother they got a call on their dinocoms. "Its Ivan! Hey." Riley said to him. "Sir Riley are you and Chase okay?" Ivan asked him.. "We are a little hurt But other than that we are fine." He said. "Good to hear." Ivan said. "Riley!" Chase yelled and Riley looked over immediately and Chase got captured by the guy with cages. "Chase!" Riley yelled as he got captured as well. The two of them were then teleported to a place where they had no connection to their dinocoms and they couldn't morph.

Meanwhile in the base with the other rangers.. "Sir Riley? Lost connection." Ivan said. "This very bad." Koda said. Shelby turned to Kendall. "We lost connection with them. We don't know where they are." Shelby told her.. "Head out to the forest see what you can find.. I hope we can figure this out." Kendall told them. "On it. Let's go guys." Tyler said getting everyone out of the base. As they all grabbed their energems they headed out to find them

 _Meanwhile in the caves.._

Chase and Riley sat down to rest. "Well.. Rangers black and green. I'll be making you for as you for in here!" The cavity induced monster came in saying. "You annoying cake maker!" Chase said getting up. "Ah, ah, ah, one more move and I'll let you have the pain of your life black ranger." Cake maker said. Chase took a step back. "That's what I thought." "Leave him Chase.. Hes not worth it." Riley told him. Chase sat back down.. As the chef leflt he looked over at Riley.. "Well.. This is just perfect." Chase told him. "Why do you say that?" Riley asked. "We are hurt.. Stuck in a cage, and we can't call for help." He explained.. "Take it easy hot shot. We may be hurt but we can still fight." He looked at his arm.. "For now.. ow.." He said as he moved his arm. "Hey Riley.. You think they could track something down?" Chase asked. "Yeah they could.. Maybe if we can create like some kind of lever we can get out of here" Riley told him. "Okay.. Lets think of a way to make that.." Chase said starting to think.. "Wait.. I think if I can just reach this rock.. Got it." Riley said as he grabbed a rock that was like a rod.. "Now all I have to do is get out by creating a big enough hole to slip out of." He finished as he wedged the long piece of rock under the cage and got out. "Now.." He said getting up. "Lets get you out of there shall we?"

Meanwhile the other rangers were at the back forest looking at the damage.. "Wow.. They must've fought someone.." Shelby said. "Fury" Koda said jumping out of a tree.. "They fight Fury." "Yeah this is signs of Fury being here.." Tyler said. "I believe I may have found something!" Ivan yelled over to the rangers. "What you find?" Koda asked. "I believe I see their weapons down there. Shall we go see?" Ivan said slowly walking down the hill with the others.. "Sir Riley's sword.." Ivan said.. "And Chase's dino blaster." Shelby replied. "They could be in big danger." Tyler feared.. Then Keeper appeared with Zenowing and Kendall. "My friends you are correct.. I fear they have been taken to where they cant call for help." Keeper told them. "They could be hurt if they ended up falling down this hill." Kendall told them..

 _Meanwhile Riley and Chase escaped from the cages and were deep within the cave system._

"Do you know your way around Caves mate?" Chase asked.. "Not really.. But I know these caves like the back of my hand." Riley said climbing up a small wall. "You've been here before?" "Plenty of times. See that symbol on the wall? I put that there so I knew where to go to get out in case I got lost. Now.. You up for a little rock climbing?" Riley asked.. "Sure.." Chase stuttered.. "You okay?" "Yeah.. Just can't wait to get out of here." Chase replied. "But what about your arm mate?" "I'll be fine." They then started climbing up the wall and towards the exit.. When all of a sudden rocks fell in front of them. "Rick slide!" Chase said.. They turned around and they couldn't move backwards and they couldn't move forward. "Now what?" Chase asked. "Don't worry. All we have to do is carefully get these rocks out of the way without causing a cave in." Riley explained.

Meanwhile the other rangers were scavenging around to find Riley and Chase. "I haven't found anything in the back. Just a little damage from Fury." Shelby chimed. "Keep looking they have to be around here somewhere." Ivan said... "I think I found cave" Koda said to the others. "Stay there we are on our way." Tyler told Koda.

Meanwhile Chase and Riley were moving rocks slowly. "Chase don't touch that boulder. It'll cave us in then we'd wouldn't be getting out if here." Riley reminded him. "Got it mate" Chase said as he moved a different boulder to great an opening to where they could slip out of. "We got a space to get out of.. Just take it easy." Riley said slipping under the boulder and out into the open.. Chase did the same. They were out of the caves and didn't see any one.. "You think they were looking?" Chase asked. "Of course they were. We went too long with out contact. They had to know something was up." Riley said reassuringly. "So you two rangers escaped my trap. We need to change that." Cage guy said..~~

 _(Again can't remember names please keep that in mind)_

~~"You are not putting us back in a cage." Chase said.. "You might be able to morph but you won't leave with your energems." He said. "Yeah? We'll see about that. Dino Chargers!" "Ready!" The two of them then morphed in to green and black rangers. "Lets take this fool out one and for all." Cause said as he blasted his Dino blaster. "Dino steel. Armor on." They said summoning their dino steel armour.

 _In the distance you could see a few explosions.._

"Koda!" Tyler called. "They aren't here." Koda said. "Hey what's that in the distance?" Shelby said. "It has to be Riley and Chase. I dont know who they are fighting but I'm sure they need help. Lets go." Kendall said.

They then headed over to where the fight was occurring. When they got there Riley and Chase were fighting _(this is so cringe)_ the cage guy... And the cake maker. "You're not so tough without those teeth anymore are you?" Riley said. "Just because you room out my teeth doesnt mean I still can't make your life miserable." He said. "Oh please. I eat chunps like you for breakfast." Riley insulted. Then blasts from the rest of the team came. "Looks like we aren't alone anymore." Chase said. "You guys going to join in the fight or not? Come on! Help us defeat these lowlifes." He finished...


	3. Well this is interesting

_Rileys POV_

After the fight we went to the base. The guys helped us out and bandaged up our wounds.

"Guys. How'd you get this hurt?" Tyler asked. "I fell down a mountain helping Chase out." I said. "Its true Tyler. He did, and he risked a lot to help." Chase replied. "These monsters have gotten ridiculous. What are we going to do about them?" Shelby asked. "Well lady Shelby. I actually do not know. But for we shall find a way!" Ivan said confidently. Everyone chuckled a little. Then it was quiet for a moment or two. Then Keeper came in.

"Hey Keeper." Everyone replied. "Glad to see you all are well. Riley and Chase, you two fought bravely. But now you need to rest and heal. So for now you both are off duty." Keeper explained. Chase and I nodded our heads in agreement with no argument...

 _A few days later_

I was doing my normal training to make sure my arm was still at full potential. The rest of the team went off to an emergency without me and Chase.

As I stopped to take a breath Chase came into the base. "Hey Chase!" I greeted, "What's up Riley. Where's the rest of the team?" He asked, "they went off on an emergency without us since we are both still healing, but it looks like you are holding up well." I replied. "You don't look to bad yourself Riley." He said. Then we got a call... "It's Tyler. Yeah Tyler?" I responded. "We need your guy's help! We also need Dino Armor X! Ivan got trapped underground when he pushed Shelby out of the way" he explained. "We're on our way!" We both reply, we grab our energems and we moved out.

When we got there we made a huge entrance.

"What an entrance guys! But we need help!" Tyler shouted. "I'm on it! Dino Armor X charger!" Chase said and activated Armor X. "Dino steel armor on!" I say and help the rest of the team out.

A few minutes later we got Ivan out of the hole the rest of the team wasn't hurt and we only had three monsters to deal with and they were weak.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and it was Zenowing. "Let's give an double prism slash and finish them off." He said, and we both did our thing. When we returned to the base we were surprised to see that Kendall was waiting for us.

"Uhh hey Kendall..." I said, "Congrats on the win rangers. I see you two are feeling better. Stay safer next time." She said. We sighed in relief thinking she was gonna snap at us.

As we all relax and enjoy the day, Koda brought up an interesting topic. "What if not last we see of monster?" He said, "if we see them again we'll just take them down once more." Chase said. "There's always bound to be one more fight." Shelby said. "Agreed so let's stay on our toes.

 _No ones POV_

 _Meanwhile in Zandarr_

Prince Phillip was organizing a gathering for the people of Zandarr. When he went out and travelled through his limo got blasted by something. He got out quickly. "What on Earth was THAT?" he said getting out of the limo. "Graphite Ranger. Your abilities are vital to me." The monster said and kidnapped Phillip.


End file.
